Marie
by XxLostMeaningxX
Summary: Abandoned the story


**Ok, so this is going to be the story of Jennifer Mitchell. Don't skip this chapter, because it's important. The story goes back to real time after her past is through.**

Marie waited impatiently at the lobby table. She drummed her fingers against the varnished wood, and watched her Houndoom jump onto the couch next to her and rip off a hamburger's wrapper. It was the hamburger that Marie's brother had tooken a long time to make, and was planning on eating once they were on the ship.

Her life was absolutely crazy. She was born in the Johto region, and when she was only seven years old, her father brought her, her brother Sven, and her older sister Serena, to see the Orre region. Her sister was so interested in that region, that she trained like mad and ended up becoming a gym leader. Her brother had then became a Pokémon trainer, and swore, quote on quote, that he was going to, "Become the best in the world and beat the living heck out of you,".

They then traveled to the Hoenn region, where their uncle lived. Her father had gotten a job as a dojo leader, and had to move to Sinnoh. Her uncle had promised to take care of the two while he moved over there, and he had kept to his word. They couldn't go there because Marie's brother had wanted to challenge the leaders in that region, so that's what he did. Only he was reduced to a pulp as soon as he stepped foot in Roxanne, the first gym leader's gym. Marie had always guessed that he had worked his Treeko to hard, and that's what he got.

So while her brother was off trying to beat the gym leader and usually failing miserably, Marie had the world to herself. It was when they were in Petalburg City, that the now nine year old Marie had found a hurt Houndour. When she had found it, its leg was hanging and covered in blood, and it was on the verge of either fainting, or, taking a nap, forever. She had taken this Houndour, and since her uncle was off with her brother (he had trusted her to stay inside the house), she didn't know where else to take it, so she ran inside the gym to find the leader, in hope that he would know what to do. She kept being challenged, but every time they would ask, she would stick her tongue out and think of the first excuse that popped into her head.

"My older sister is one of the elite four, if you keep bugging me, I'll have her beat you into a miserable pulp!" she would shout at them, and keep going. When she had finally found the gym leader, Norman, he was more than willing to help. He brought her and the hurt Houndour outside, and on the way, wondered why every trainer would cower at the sight of her. He brought the Houndour to the Pokémon Center, where, after several weeks, the Houndour managed to come out ok. Norman asked Marie how old she was, and she told him that she was nine. Norman knew that she couldn't be a Pokémon trainer until she was eleven, but he knew that she'd take good care of the Houndour.

Once she HAD turned eleven, though, she was a threat to any trainer that challenged her. Her Houndour was very strong. At the age of twelve, Marie had already defeated all six gyms in the Hoenn region, whereas her brother had only defeated five. Over the one year time frame, she had acquired twenty-three Pokémon. These Pokémon were:

Two Eevees

A Sandslash

A Marill

A Politoed

A Lotad

A Gengar

A Marowak

A Pidgeot

A Banette

A Lairon

A Kecleon

A Seviper

A Zangoose

A Duskull

A Sharpedo

A Manectric

A Sableye

A Misdreavus

A Spinark

A Snubull

A Skamory

And a Raichu.

She traded them in all the time, to make sure each one got enough time to spend outside, but she never stored her Houndoom. They had developed a very strong relationship with each other.

At the age of thirteen, they decided to go back to Johto to take on all of THOSE gym leaders. It was then and there that Marie gained an immediate interest in Pokémon contests. She had decided to enter one day, and keep in mind; this was when her Houndour hadn't yet evolved, to enter her Marill.

She came in second place, and won fifty dollars. She then blew it all on music.

When she returned back home later that day, headphones on and everything, her Uncle asked what place she had came in.

"Second," she had replied.

Her uncle knew this was a lot of money, so he asked what she had done with it. She quietly told him of her adventure to Target to buy a fifty dollar iTunes card, and then from there she bought all the songs she had wanted. She had to skip the next contest.

At fourteen she had beaten half of the gym leaders in Johto. Why had she taken so long to beat them? She had devoted most of her time to visiting her mother to catch up on what was going on. The rest was mainly spent training her Pokémon, entering contests, fighting her brother, and visiting the famous places in the town they were in.

Once she was fifteen, she had finally managed to beat all of the gym leaders. Her uncle had applied for a job in Olivine City as a Pokemart worker, delivering packages to people and running all around the region to pick up things the Pokemart had ordered. Since he was always doing this, it left Marie and Sven to do whatever they pleased. Their uncle had returned about once every other day.

Soon he quit his job, and they went to Cianwood City.

Marie's life changing experience happened in late December, and winters in Cianwood City were harsh.

Marie had decided to wake herself up by taking a swim early one morning, because she had another contest. She had left her Pokémon in the hotel they were staying in, and jumped in.

It was far colder than the news had predicted. It had paralyzed her, and she could barely move her legs. She cried screaming for help, but all that came out was a hoarse and quiet sound, and no one was on the shore to hear it. She was steadily being carried away from shore by the current, and she thought she might not make it out alive. But then there was a blinding flash, and Suicune, the legendary Pokémon, was standing on the water next to her.

Suicune grabbed her and brought her to shore, and stayed near her until someone noticed she was there. It jumped onto the top of a house and watched the person help her. Only Marie noticed Suicune was there.

Several days later, when she was better, she went outside and climbed to the roof of the building. It was small, so she was able to do this easily.

She found a small silver necklace with an icicle on it. When she picked up the necklace, she felt the pendant. It was very cold.

Over the next few weeks, she learned that it turned a bright purple when Suicune was near.

That was the story of her life. Right now, she was sixteen and was prepared to board the S.S. Aqua, and was waiting for her uncle and brother to get ready.


End file.
